


Beyond the Grave(WIP)

by ApexMiraculousReader1930



Series: Wings of Fire Fanseries [1]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, called Deathwing, credit goes to author, desc. later, like the book series, more characters soon, only mine, wingless dragon tribe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApexMiraculousReader1930/pseuds/ApexMiraculousReader1930
Summary: [insert Ancients' Prophecy here]
Relationships: Clay/Peril (Wings of Fire), Deathbringer/Glory (Wings of Fire), Fatespeaker/Starflight (Wings of Fire), Moon/Qibli (Wings of Fire), Riptide/Tsunami (Wings of Fire)
Series: Wings of Fire Fanseries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037652





	Beyond the Grave(WIP)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I found out how to make chapters! UWU

The three Sister Moons hung high in the sky with the dangling silver stars dancing around them. Limbo had only now realized it was nighttime as she stared at the Moons.


End file.
